


No comment

by ariadne83



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadne83/pseuds/ariadne83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <strong><a href="http://anenko.livejournal.com">anenko</a></strong>'s Bad Sex & Awkward Romance <a href="http://anenko.livejournal.com/414826.html">comment-a-thon</a></p><p>Prompt: The guys are at Danny's place getting hot and heavy when Rachel drops off Gracie; Danny has totally forgotten it's his weekend with Grace.</p>
    </blockquote>





	No comment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **[anenko](http://anenko.livejournal.com)** 's Bad Sex & Awkward Romance [comment-a-thon](http://anenko.livejournal.com/414826.html)
> 
> Prompt: The guys are at Danny's place getting hot and heavy when Rachel drops off Gracie; Danny has totally forgotten it's his weekend with Grace.

"Oh fuck, babe, right..."

Someone banged on the front door and Steve started so violently he fell off the bed. "Who the hell is that?"

"You caught me; I secretly ordered a stripper. How the hell would I know, Steven? Do I have X-ray vision? No, I do not." OK, maybe Danny was jumping from zero to cranky a little too fast, but come on; the timing could not possibly be worse.

"Maybe if we stay quiet they'll just go away."

There was another loud knock, and then Danny's blood ran cold, because...

"Danno, open up!"

"Grace is here?" Steve hissed. "Why the hell is Grace here? Did you forget to pick her up?"

"No. No-no-no, see, I don't get Grace until Friday."

"It _is_ Friday."

"Since when?"

"Since we worked overtime to bust the Kahanui case on Thursday and we put in for a day off."

Oh. _Fuck_. "Go hide in the bathroom or something."

Steve scowled. "Why would I do that?"

"Because Grace is nine years old and this is not how I want her to find out I do guys sometimes. Because Rachel is like eight months pregnant and she gets crazy right around this point. Because I'm fucking _asking you to_. Take your pick; just get your ass in there and put some clothes on."

Danny spotted movement outside the window, and he hoped and prayed it was Rachel, not Grace; being caught _in flagrante delicto_ by his ex-wife/baby mama would be infinitely less scarring for everybody involved, and involve fifty per cent less awkward explanations.

"Go. Now. Please? I'll owe you one."

"One what?"

"You know what, you bastard."

Steve grinned. "Rain check. Monday. My place."


End file.
